Reading Between the Lines
by I-am-Online
Summary: PokeSpe drabbles. Words, notes and underlying messages. Various friendships and pairings. Requests welcome.


**Reading Between the Lines**

…

PokeSpe drabbles. Words, notes and underlying messages. Various friendships and pairings. Requests welcome.

…

Hello! I'm the not so amazing author of the story! All the chapters are one shots but maybe to one another. They will include various pairings and friendships. And most importantly, most of them will be of either text, speech or writing hence "Reading between the lines."

I take requests, and I don't mind crack pairings :D

And the people in it will not necessarily be the pairing!

…

**Notes between Pearl and Platina**

**Pairings**: Commonershipping (DiaXPlatina) Haughtyshipping (PearlXPlatina)

**Friendship**: All DPP

…

_PLATINA! How could you go and leave me after-school yesterday, when I REALLY needed your help on that essay we had to hand in for today! I'm going to fail because of you! I asked you VERY politely yesterday!_

_I deserve an exclamation and apology. NOW!_

_**Pearl**_

…

_Do not humour yourself by putting my first name, Pearl. Miss Berliz was, perhaps, more appropriate. And also check your spelling, I will send you back your note with corrections in purple._

_I never remember agreeing to help you with that essay and wouldn't have been able to help you as I was having a meal with Diamond at the time. He is, l dared to say, an exceptionally fine cook and he does not demand from me assistants in his homework. Please drop the demanding tone, Pearl._

_**Miss Berliz**_

…

_Okay, Miss Berliz, let me get this straight… You were EATING WITH DIA when I needed help with my essay! This is unfair! I thought we were all friends! You can't put him first! Just because he's practically in love with you doesn't mean that you should treat him any better than me!_

_Is not like you need another person to kiss your arse._

_And don't patronise me with your spelling tips, Berliz._

_**Pearl **_…

_Diamond is somewhat kinder to me than you are, Pearl, and that is the reason why I decided to spend the evening with him rather than you. And I do not know where you get the silly idea of Diamond being in love with me, we are friends, that is all._

_On the matter of friends, since when have you and I been so? You always had been rude to me! Even in your last note you remain so._

_And notes are strictly against the school rules!_

_**Miss Berliz**_

…

_Missy, the only reason why Dia is nicer to you is because HE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! Jesus, you know everything that is not important in life! He does everything you ask him to! He is your slave! LET HIM GO, WOMAN!_

_We ARE friends! I'm hurt that our friendship mean so little to you! You are a cold cold person, Platina!_

_Pst. As if anyone apart from you obeys the rules…_

_**Pearl **__xxx (kisses from Dia to your arse!)_

…

_Your suggestions are ridiculous! You are truly a mislead character. And stop being so difficult! I did not have slaves, just 64 servants that appeal to my particular needs!_

_Friends? Is that what you call people you abuse? Myself and Diamond do seem to fit into that category._

_Rules are important. Stop being a pest and let me finish question 10 in the test!_

_**Miss Berliz**_

_**P.S. **__Please do stop the sick little messages. Diamond probably would not appreciate them either._

…

_You have 64 servants? Do you want to lend me some (pretty please?) and I promise I will never annoy you again!_

_I don't abuse you or Dia! You just have NO SENSE OF HUMOUR WOMAN! Seriously, laugh want to know while, it won't break your goddamn perfect neck!_

_PEST! How can you call a handsome young man, like myself, a pest? Pests are like small icky things- while I am a sexy young male specimen! GET IT RIGHT WOMAN!_

_**Pearl**_

_**P.S. **__You're wrong! Dia LOVES kissing your arse!_

…

_Why on earth would I lend you any of my servants ? And as if you would be physically able to not be annoying. That is impossible!_

_I really do not know how Diamond puts up with you and your abuse! Humour? Do I look like I am laughing?_

_Just because you are handsome does not mean you are not a pest!_

_**Miss Berliz**_

_**P.S. **__Stop. Or I will get Smithers to dispose of you!_

…

_Wait…_

_Did you just call me handsome?_

…

_No. I certainly did not!_

…

_You DID!_

_Why do you deny everything I say?_

…

_I do not!_

_Stop throwing notes at me!_

…

_I knew I was irresistible._

…

_Stop being a pest!_

…

_AN: Hope you liked it! Please review and request!_


End file.
